


And Watch It Come True, Just For You.

by pekeleke



Series: Black Smoke [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat!Severus, Christmas Fluff, Complete, Drabble Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry.” Severus greeted him stupidly, having so many things to say at once that his tongue froze altogether as his brain dithered between one mushy confession and the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Watch It Come True, Just For You.

**Title:** **And Watch It Come True, Just For You.**  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Snarry)  
**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
**Author** : pekeleke.  
**Rating** : G.  
**Word** **count** : 997  
**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**A/N1** : Unbetaed. Written for the **adventdrabbles** **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/))** 2015 **prompt 24: Church bells at midnight/ Prompt 29: Snowman.**  
**A/N2:** **This is the** **thirteenth -and final-** **part of my** **Black Smoke** **series.**  
**A/N3: This story is now officially** **COMPLETE.** **  
Summary:** “Harry.” Severus greeted him stupidly, having so many things to say at once that his tongue froze altogether as his brain dithered between one mushy confession and the next.

**And Watch It Come True, Just For You.**

  
Severus woke up abruptly, feeling thoroughly disoriented but, thankfully dizziness-free. His first look around told him he was back to his own body and back at Hogwarts too. He'd managed to land himself in Poppy's untrustworthy care, and he had little to no interest in remaining where he was.

Someone, probably Harry, -because she'd have certainly known better- had placed his wand on the nearby nightstand, granting him the necessary means to escape his current situation as soon as he saw fit. Distant church bells tolled the midnight hour, and he suddenly realized he'd lost most of the day to inexplicable weakness. He hadn't lost consciousness when he'd turned into 'kitty' so he couldn't understand why he'd done so on his way back.

The narrow bed was temptingly warm, and Severus was inordinately tired, but Harry wasn't within sight, and he didn't know what to think. _'Harry wouldn't have_ _brought me to Hogwarts_ _and_ _abandon_ _ed_ _me to Poppy's_ _dubious_ _care as soon as I 'returned,'_ _so where the hell is he?'_

Severus struggled into a sitting position, searching the shadows for Harry, but he couldn't spot him anywhere, no matter how hard he tried. _'I'll find him, then. There's no way he's gone back home, so where_ _w_ _ould Minerva_ _stash_ _her precious savior_ _overnight_ _?'_

Severus pushed the blankets aside and sighed with relief upon discovering he wore his own flannel pajamas. He despised the infirmary gowns on principle, and this time of the year Poppy always handed out the unsightly purple ones with the creepy snowman on the front. He couldn't contain the shiver of revulsion that coursed through him at the mere thought of _that_ _awful_ _thing_ touching his skin and realized she was trying to play nice. _'_ _It's too late for that, witch. It was_ _already_ _too late the second you lied to Harry.'_

Getting out of bed proved harder than Severus expected but imagining Poppy's panicked reaction to his disappearing act kept him focused and determined. He'd barely taken a step forward when the sound of the door opening, closely followed by Harry's exasperated: “You've got to be kidding me” halted him in his tracks.

“Harry.” Severus greeted him stupidly, having so many things to say at once that his tongue froze altogether as his brain dithered between one mushy confession and the next.

Harry wasn't similarly affected, though, and he chose that very second to say the least mushy thing, ever.  
“Get your scrawny arse back on that bed, professor. I mean it.”

Severus blinked, thoroughly unnerved by the savior's lack of… warmth.  
“I was looking for you.”

“Congratulations. You've found me. Now get back on the bed before you fall.”

“I-”

“Don't make me beg. I've been worried sick about you. You fainted dead away in the woods. You've been unconscious for 12 hours. I didn't know what to do, so I brought you here, and Madame Pomfrey said that you—you've been 'kitty' all along.“

Severus' legs faltered at that, and he stumbled back onto the bed, widened black eyes fixed on Harry's distressed features.  
“I tried to tell you.”

Harry laughed mirthlessly.  
“I'm sorry I was too thick to get your message. Merlin, I feel so stupid. Everything 'lil' mate' did makes a hell of a lot more sense now.”

“Harry-”

“You know about SuperSnape. You—Oh, my god! You know about my hopeless crush and my pathetic reasons to move closer to Hogwarts. You know _everything_."

“Yes.” Severus agreed, feeling tongue-tied and cornered and so painfully ill-equipped to deal with Harry's embarrassment that it was a miracle he'd managed to speak.

Harry stared at him, obviously mortified.  
“Is that all you've got to say?”

“I—what did the Wish Magic do?”

Harry's right hand closed into a white-knuckled fist, but Severus didn't even consider shrinking away from him, so confident was he that Harry would never hurt him.  
“A lock of your hair has turned completely white. We think you've traded the color of it for the ability to turn into the kitten at will.”

“I've become an _Animagus_?” Severus goggled and Harry's stiff composure melted enough to let a small, wistful smile touch his lips.

“You changed shape a few times while you were unconscious. 'Kitty' wouldn't settle without his blanket. He let me pet him to my heart's content, too.”

“I'm not surprised.” Severus said quietly, pulse pounding so hard he felt sick with the force of it.

“Yeah, right.”

“It's true. I'd let you pet me to your heart's content too if you wanted to.”

Harry stumbled closer, green eyes bright with blooming hope.  
“I thought you were going to hex me. I-”

“I'll hex Poppy instead. And Minerva. But not you. Never you, Harry.” Severus vowed, finally daring to touch him. “You, I plan to convince that I'm not so unattainable. I—I love you. And I don't want to slip through your fingers. I want you to close them around me and keep me forever.”

Harry bent down low enough to place a shy little kiss on Severus' cold lips, instantly igniting within him the burning desire to corrupt all that Gryffindor bashfulness with Slytherin wickedness.  
“Would an invitation to tea and homemade chocolate-chip cookies be an acceptable first step towards 'forever'?  You can bring 'kitty' along. I think my umbrella stand misses him.”

Severus smirked as he tripped the romantic fool onto the bed, making him fall right atop his own pajama-clad body.  
“Cookies might be a little tame for this willful kitty-cat, Harry. You conquered me with cuddles, did you not? I see no reason to change that kind of winning strategy.”

Harry laughed delightedly and aligned their bodies with adorable eagerness, dry-humping him into the mattress.  
“I can do better than cuddling, my love. I can do much, _much_ , better.” He said, and Severus smiled, grabbed his wild-haired head with both hands and kissed him absolutely breathless.

“Then do so, Harry Potter. Please. Do so.”

**The End.**

 


End file.
